


Aza And Anathema

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Aza And Anathema

Anathema enjoyed being far enough away from the more packed town of Tadfiled. Open country, nature, air~

The perfect place for an expecting Witch~

Well, even BEFORE expecting she should remember but this was the best outcome of the Prophecies of Agnes Nutter so, she chose to believe she came HERE of all places to settle down and have a small family of her own~

When Newt wasn't working, they'd spend time together either here or in town, or visit A. Z. Fells Bookshop to see Aziraphale and Crowely. But when he did have to work, after being sure she needed nothing until he came back, Anathema was on her own.

She never minded either~

She had animals and nature as her company after all.

That is, until she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, two forms going back and forth, back and forth from the thick woods that ended the lane and no one dare enter, off towards either town or London.

She never felt threatened by them. She knew they were Demons, not friendly like Crowley but NOT as evil as Demons in tales were said to be.

They weren't PERFECT but still.

Off and on she'd see the two figures come and go. Once or twice they'd spy her and they'd stare a moment at one another, but then, life returned and everyone began their tasks as normal.

Then, one only appeared for a time.

The larger built dark skinned one.

What happened to the long lanky pale one?

They were almost always too far away to feel auras but she'd seen their profiles. The lanky one seemed different for a bit, maybe he was unwell? Did Demons get sick?

In response to that question, Anathema collected a few herbs and spices and mixed them into a drink hoping she could be of good to these beings even though they helped Satan-Witches for the longest time, even NOW were pegged as doing the same thing really.

So, one early morning, calculating the larger built Demons routine which lead past her cottage, Anathema waited for the Demon.

She herself felt no dear, even for the child growing inside her, so when the rather hulking creature arrived as noted he would, Anathema smiled and greeted him before he got to close, "Excuse me?"

The creature gave a sniff her way, she knew by his stance he'd felt her there before she even knew of his own being arriving and so spoke first again, "I noticed the other wasn't with you and hoped he was well. If he isn't I made this brew for him, just some herbs and spices to cleanse him of illness, nothing blessed nor holy."

"I smell that." She heard the Demon speak for the first time and finally felt its power.

It wasn't just hulking outside, the power in his voice though spoken calmly was well beyond anything she'd felt and heard-Satan excluded.

"Well, here, as a gift anyway." She said and put the brew down and stepped back.

"Gift, why?" The Demon asked crossly, not moving a muscle.

"I notice you and you notice me. We never get at each other no matter what history says of our kinds."

The Demon stared at her carefully and that's when she saw those bewitching eyes.

They changed so many different colors, it was spellbinding!

The colors landed upon green as he neared the brew, loud sniffing heard as he crunched through the dead leaves.

"I smell no Holy Water-" He said mostly to himself but spat on a stick then poked the bottle.

"Nothing Holy-" "I trust nothing and no one else now after what happened!" The Demon snarled and tipped the bottle just enough to trickle upon his stick.

The scent of soothing herbs hit him first, he licked his lips and opened his mouth slightly.

'Smelling like a cat does!' Anathema mentally wrote down as she watched.

"Dandelion, Cilantro, Milk thistle, Red clover, and Turmeric, if you need to know what's inside." Anathema smiled brightly.

"Herbs and spices." The Demon spoke slowly with no emotion as he snapped his fingers and the bottle appeared in his hand.

"Is your other okay?" Anathema asked bravely only to be ignored and watched as the Demon almost seemed to vanish as he ran back within the dense forest behind him.

Anathema tapped her chin in wonder then began back towards home. What could ill a Demon? Was that the reason for his comment on Holy Water and not trusting then?

Whatever the matter, Anathema chose to now watch for the Demons, at a distance still, in hopes the lanky one returned to the routine of back and forth before her cottage.

-

To her surprise, it didn't even take that long for her hopes to become realised as one evening as she got the last of her things from the garden into her home, she felt eyes upon her and turned slowly to see who it was gazing at her.

Her smile was pure as she saw not just the dark skinned Demon but the lanky skinny Demon as well!

They just stood there quietly, watching. So she did that very same thing back~

What changed was the two Demons took the first steps and this time, approached HER on HER grounds!

Still not even phased to worry about this, Anathema approached the rest of the way being her home was enchanted with objects Demons could not cross and together all stopped by the garden fence.

THAT'S when she saw what may have been the cause of the lanky Demons disappearance!

Before all she saw was the two, but up close-up

"Is...is that, a baby?"

Within the pale Demons arms, resting contently upon his chest, tucked underneath his trenchcoat, was an almost newborn baby!

Almost to the point it had baby fluff instead of normal coarse hairs, and it was just about that size, not yet fully flexed outwards from it's previous home within the 'mum'.

"Azazel, Aza for short.. Was told you made that drink, figured I could share our spawn with you in return." The lanky one holding the baby spoke for the first time and his voice shocked her.

It was gruff and hard yet held a tenderness as he moved the child just so so's Anathema could see it better.

It cooed softly then yawned before nuzzling back into the Demons coat and shirt.

"It's beautiful! You two should be so proud!" She praised and both seemed to swell with pride, the Demon holding the child gave the fluffy babies head a few sweet licks.

"Indeed, we are! As you should be about your own to come!" The built Demon spoke in the gruff rumble of his. Anathema blushed happily and bobbed her head in thanks.

"I'm honored to have been allowed to see your baby, truly I am~" She gushed and both Demons nodded, granting her kinda warm smiles before the holder of the baby turned and nosed his partner.

"Mate and our spawn need to get back Home, I need to grab food for both so you'll see me shortly." The Demon with the ever changing eyes spoke calmly, nosing his partner back in answer to the silent comment made.

"I'm sure you do eat cooked food, right?" Anathema asked quickly and both stopped to look at her.

She got inside her home and pulled out some of her dinner, Newt arriving soon enough so the meal was just finishing.

"Here, it's not much, especially for a new mum and baby, but a gift for such an honor~" And in foil was a turkey leg, roasted and smelling heavenly to both Demons.

"Mortals are strange.." The lanky Demon spoke as his partner sniffed over the meat before accepting it with a bob of his head in thanks.

"Maybe she's not full mortal, you think?"

"Maybe you're right, doesn't smell fully mortal like!"

The two turned their attention back to Anathema and said together, their voices a sort of thrum, "Thank you!" Then without speaking to her, the two began speaking to each other as they headed back into the woods where Home seemed to be, leaving Anathema feeling happiness bubbling deep inside her as it came to her that not all Demons were evil, which in turn, meant not all Witches were either~

Those Demons made that baby with pure love, as did she and Newt make theirs, a thing history fervently told anyone they did not know nor feel~


End file.
